MST3K 508 - Operation Double 007
The Movie Synopsis The evil crime syndicate Thanatos is bent on taking over the world using a magnetic wave generator that will cause all metal-based machinery to grind to a halt. However, the well-known British secret agent normally assigned to such tasks isn't available, so they engage his civilian brother Neil to help. Neil is a world-class plastic dermatologist, plastic surgeon, hypnotist, and lip-reader, which turn out to be precisely the skills required for thwarting Thanatos. Information * The film's star Neil Connery is the younger brother of Sean Connery, the star of the ''James Bond'' film franchise throughout the 1960s. Several actors who had appeared in the EON Productions James Bond ''series had roles in this film, in most cases playing similar characters. These included Bernard Lee, Lois Maxwell, Daniela Bianchi, Adolfo Celi, and Yashiko Yama.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062078/trivia In some cases the characters' names were the same as actors' names, such as Neil Connery playing "Neil Connery" (implying that Sean Connery was a ''real secret agent) while Lois Maxwell played "Miss Maxwell". * Operation Double 007 is included in the Mystery Science Theater 3000: Volume XXV DVD collection, though the title on the case as well as the main menu uses one of the film's alternate titles, Operation Kid Brother. This was also the case when the episode was available to download from RiffTrax.com. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel had all of his old home movies transferred to video and Tom Servo is enjoying them a little too much, which scares Crow. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Crow attempts to take care of the videos. In Deep 13, Frank is feeling rather depressed so Dr. Forrester allows him to do the Invention Exchange, resulting in Lederhosen-hosen. Frank realizes what he really wants is to be Bavarian and have an alpenhorn. On the SOL, Crow invents Sara the Bobbin' Buzzard, complete with catchy theme song! Segment Two: Joel pretends to be the evil supervillain from the movie, forcing the Bots to dress up like the hot shiphands from the film. His only response to the Bots' complaints? "I know..." Segment Three: The SOL crew puts on the segment "The Sean & Neal show: Parallel Lives", which compares the lives of the two Connery siblings according to the gang's ponderings. Segment Four: Joel attempts to hypnotize Tom, having already succeeded with Crow. Back in Deep 13, Torgo finally returns to deliver the Mr. Pibbs from the Manos: The Hands of Fate episode. He also needs to use the restroom. Segment Five: Inspired by the movie, Dr. F. uses his own magnetizer on the SOL, causing the Bots to stick to the wall and disrupting international telecommunications. He's also had enough of Frank's personal crisis. Stinger: "Largo" pushes the button. Other Notes Guest Stars *''Torgo'': Michael J. Nelson Miscellaneous *One of Joel's videos mentions him a member of his "swing choir" club; his successor likewise is a member and will face the MADs in a swing showdown in a later episode. *'Unusual credits': Torgo's theme music is played instead of Mighty Science Theater; at the start, Torgo finishes with the bathroom and you hear a flush and him saying "thank you". Callbacks ']] * ''“Hooray for Santy Claus!” (Santa Claus Conquers the Martians) * Tom does the “That must be one of those in noun heres I’ve heard them talk… about… so… much… lately…” bit twice (Gamera). * “There WAS no Yashuko.” (Monster A-Go Go). * Torgo finally returns to deliver the Mr. Pibbs from the ''"Manos" The Hands of Fate'' episode. * Torgo's theme is heard during the end credits ("Manos" The Hands of Fate). Music Music used in this episode include: * Für Elise - Composed by Ludwig van Beethoven (Played in Joel's "piano recital" in the opening segment) * Black and White - Written by David I. Arkin and Earl Robinson * Rockin' Robin - Written by Leon René (Performed by Trace Beaulieu as "Bobbin' Blizzard") * Hooray for Santy Claus Written by Roy Alfred and Milton Delugg * Love Is All Around - Written by Sonny Curtis * Pore Jud Is Daid - Music by Richard Rodgers; Lyrics by Oscar Hammerstein II * It Really Was No Miracle - Music by Harold Arlen; Lyrics by E.Y. Harburg * Twist and Shout - Written by Phil Medley and Bert Berns * Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen * Xanadu - Written by Jeff Lynne * Jesus Loves Me - Written by Anna B. Warner * Doctor My Eyes - Written by Jackson Browne * The Bunny Hop - Written by Leonard Auletti and Ray Anthony * One - Music by Marvin Hamlisch * New Year's Day - Written by Bono, Adam Clayton, The Edge, and Larry Mullen Jr Obscure References *''"The world is black/The world is white..."'' :Quoted from the Three Dog Night song "Black and White". *''"...he's locked himself in his room watching old Misfits of Science episodes."'' :Misfits of Science was a short-lived TV series from the mid-1980s about teenage superheroes. *''"Assault on a Queen!" "The Danny Bonaduce Story!"'' :A reference to both the 1966 film , and to an incident in which Danny Bonaduce was arrested for assaulting a transvestite. * "You know, I'm suddenly hungry for Cracker Jacks, and I don't know why." :The uniforms that the crew of the ship wear look very much like the mascot of the caramel-coated popcorn snack . *''"Now showing on my back: Morgan Stewart's Coming Home!"'' :Morgan Stewart's Coming Home is a 1987 comedy film starring Jon Cryer. *''"Tora! ...just the one."'' :Reference to , a film about the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. *''"Michael, I want all episodes of Captain Nice burned!"'' :Captain Nice is a 1960s comedy/superhero TV series starring William Daniels, who went on to voice KITT on Knight Rider. *''"The late Waldo Pepper!"'' :Reference to , a film starring Robert Redford as an airplane pilot. *''"How will you make it on your own..."'' :Servo is singing a snippet from "Love Is All Around," the theme from . *''"Get Christie Wong!"'' :A reference to the 1974 made-for-TV movie Get Christie Love!. * "You're the brother of our top agent..." "Michael Ovitz." : is a talent agent and the founder of the Creative Artist Agency. He serves as agent to many of Hollywood's biggest stars. *''"The powers of Matthew Star..."'' :The title of a short-lived , a sci-fi series on NBC about a teenager with superhuman mental abilities. It co-starred Louis Gossett Jr. *''"She thinks she's in Dresden during the war!"'' :A reference to Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut. *''"Let's pants her subconscious!"'' :In slang usage, to "pants" someone is to either literally pull down their pants or, more generally, inflict any crushing defeat or humiliation upon them. *''"Well, the Rodney King verdict just came in."'' :A reference to the that followed the acquittal of five LAPD officers standing trial for beating . *(Tom Servo, singing) "Poor Judd Frye is dead...!" :A reference to the song "Pore Jud Is Daid" from the musical *''"Sukarno!"'' : was the first president of Indonesia. *''"I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob."'' :A reference to the Beatles song " ". The man on screen has what is generally known as a . *''"She's a flibbertijibbet! A will-o'the-wisp! A clown...."'' :Inspired by the nunly attire, the guys are paraphrasing lyrics from " ", a song from the musical . *''"Oh... Splunge for me, sir!"'' :A reference to a sketch about Hollywood yes men. *''"Well shake it up baby now..."'' :Opening lyric to " " by Phil Medley and Bert Berns (sung in the style of the popular ), riffing on the somewhat generic "early '60s" sound of the band in the film. *''"They call it the mercy beat -- in five minutes, you’ll be screaming for mercy!"'' :The is a term referring to the style of music originating in Liverpool (on the Mersey River) in the early 1960s, The Beatles being the best-known example. *''"Not in front of Sir Walter Raleigh!"'' : was an English aristocrat/writer/explorer in the late 16th century. The portrait on the wall shows a man wearing a kind of which was the typical fashion of well-dressed Europeans from about 1560 until the mid-1600s. Almost all portraits of Raleigh show him sporting such a ruff. *''"Water. It's what's for dinner."'' :" " is a slogan used in the early 1990s in a large advertising campaign by The National Livestock and Meat Board, launched in the year before this episode aired. *''"It's a Trompe-l'EWWW!"'' :Pun on the French word , a type of art technique that paints realism in a forced perspective giving the illusion of "three dimensional space" on a flat surface. *''"I'm a-pickin'!" "And I'm a-killin'!"'' :A reference to Roy Clark and Buck Owens' signature line from , "I'm a-pickin'!" "...And I'm a-grinnin'!" *''"Gamera! Gameraaa!"'' :Callback to the many Gamera films riffed on MST3K. *''""Where angels go, trouble follows...""'' : is a 1968 film starring . *''"Tailhook takes it on the road!"'' :A reference to the , in which members of the (a fraternal organization for Naval pilots, former and current Navy officers) were accused of assaulting 87 women and 7 men at the Las Vegas Hilton. *''"Dynamo hum."'' :"Dinah Moe Humm" is a song by Frank Zappa from the album . *''"...It's Fred Waring and his orchestra."'' : was a band leader on radio and television, with a career lasting from the 1930s through the 1970s. *''"They look like Electra Woman and Dyna Girl!"'' :Electra Woman and Dyna Girl is a live-action Saturday morning TV show from the 1970s. *''"Rocky Mountain oysters?"'' :"Rocky Mountain oysters" is a euphemism for buffalo or bull testicles. *''"Doctor!" "My eyes have seen the..."'' :A snippet of the Jackson Browne song "Doctor My Eyes". *''"Jessye Norman wants her kaftan back."'' : is a classical opera singer. *''("I have an announcement to make.") "I'm Rue McClanahan."'' : was an American actress, often remembered for her television roles such as Blanche Devereaux on . She also starred in ''Hollywood After Dark'', which later became a Film Crew presentation. *''("Heh...You read too many novels by Fleming.") "Jerry Fleming... Ian's brother."'' : was an English author, creator of . In the spirit of Sean Connery's brother starring in the film, Crow jokingly names Ian's brother Jerry. Fleming did, in fact, have a brother, , who was also a writer. *''"Criswell predicts...!"'' : was a television psychic, remembered for his outlandish predictions and appearing in Ed Wood movies. *''"Das Bloat."'' :A reference to , a Wolfgang Petersen film about a German U-boat during World War II. *''"Michael O'Donoghue!"'' : was a comedy writer and performer. He served as editor of in the early 1970s and as a writer during the early years of , where he also appeared in his persona as "Mr. Mike". *''"Hoo-hah!"'' :An imitation of Al Pacino in Scent of a Woman. *''"Casting call for Name of the Rose!"'' :The Name of the Rose is a 1986 film set in a medieval monastery based on a novel by Umberto Eco. *''"So, any of you 'sure play a mean pinball'?"'' :Quote from " ", a song from , the 1969 rock opera by about a "deaf, dumb and blind kid" who developed a cult following based on his talent for pinball. *''"Hot L Baltimore! Hot L Baltimore! Hot L Baltimore!"'' :Hot L Baltimore is an off-Broadway play that inspired a short-lived sitcom in 1975. *''"Can you even dye my eyes to match my doll? Any old time!"'' :Slightly misquoted line from "The Merry Old Land of Oz" from : "Can you even dye my eyes to match my gown?" "Uh huh!" "Jolly old town!" *''"I'm taking the President's nose!"'' :Crow is imitating Woody Allen from the movie Sleeper, in which Allen plays a 20th-century man who is cryogenically frozen and awakens in the far-future. He is then drawn into a plot by rebels to steal the only physical remains of the future society's assassinated dictatorial president (his nose) before the president can be cloned. *''"Take THIS, John Entwistle!"'' :John Entwistle was the bassist for The Who until his death in 2002. *''"Right into a Bob Fosse Routine!"'' : was a choreographer and dancer, best known for expanding jazz dance and living a reckless lifestyle. *''"Sun Ra's band!"'' :Sun Ra was an avant-garde jazz musician. *''"This looks just like a U2 video!" "Under a blood-red sky..."'' :A reference to the music video for the U2 song "New Year's Day", which depicted the band members riding horses through a snowy landscape. *''"Come on girls! They hurt Buddy!"'' :A reference to the wacky fight scene at the end of Blazing Saddles ''in which effete, tuxedo-clad male dancers brawl with rugged cowboys. *"I'm looking for Fang! Heh heh..."'' :The outfit that the woman entering the room at that point is wearing -- especially her large hat -- gives her a slight resemblance to comedian Phillis Diller, who did many jokes in her act about her husband, who she referred to as "Fang." Video releases *Commercially released on DVD by Shout! Factory in December 2012 as part of Volume XXV, a 4-disc set along with Robot Holocaust, Kitten with a Whip, and Revenge of the Creature. **The DVD includes an introduction by Joel Hodgson. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Foreign Film Category:Spy film Category:James Bond spoofs Category:Unrated movies Category:Episodes directed by Kevin Murphy Category:1960s movies